Be Careful What You Wish For
by JDPhoenix
Summary: Andros makes a wish that changes not just his own history, but that of the entire universe...
1. Chapter 1: Life

**Be Careful What You Wish For….**

**Chapter 1 – Life  
**

Summary: Andros makes a wish that changes the course of history….

Author's Note: This is slightly AU, since Andros can't stand Ashley at the beginning. And yes, it does start out in the middle of something, it will make sense by the end of the chapter. Also, this is rated T as a precaution, it shouldn't go any higher but might go lower.

I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Rissai deal with it.

A few weeks later we were looking for Zordon in the least likely of places; Carlos had said something about things always being in the last place you looked on Earth. I guess it made sense. We were in the Vega system and were scanning for life signs.

"I'm getting something from the fourth planet," Ashley said, then shook her head. "There's too much ionization in the atmosphere, I can't get a clear reading."

"We'll have to go down there," I said, already getting up from my seat.

"Wait! You can't just go down there, it could be dangerous."

"Yes," I said. I'm ashamed to admit I was happy she had been the one to stop me; I liked having the excuse to yell at her. "It could be dangerous, it probably is dangerous, but Zordon could be down there and if we don't hurry they'll move him before we get there!"

"Then we'll all go," T.J. said, stepping in front of Ashley.

"We can't risk the whole team being captured," I sighed. "If you're all that worried, one of you can come." I held up a hand to stop any argument. "I'll be waiting at the jump tubes for whoever you choose, if they're not there in five minutes I'm going alone."

I was very unhappy that Ashley ended up being the one to accompany me. For some reason she always got on my nerves. Even when I was trying to be nice to her, she took everything I said personally, which did not help me get along with the rest of her team since they all loved her.

We didn't morph; just in case someone was down there who could detect our energy signatures, we didn't want to make it too easy for them to find us. We were in some sort of forest and I immediately picked a direction and ordered Ashley to follow me. I was running as fast as I could for several minutes before I realized Ashley had been a Turbo Ranger, they had been able to run faster than most land vehicles and it stood to reason that Ashley would still be able to at least partially tap into that particular facet of her old power. I stopped dead, hoping Ashley at least wouldn't be able to stop as fast as me. She didn't. She stopped faster.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking around. We were in some sort of clearing, but instead of dirt and plants beneath our feet, there was a stone floor.

"I don't know," I said, not bothering to hide my awe. I bent down to examine one of the stones.

"Be careful," Ashley warned, standing perfectly still, "there might be a booby trap."

"What kind of booby trap were you expecting?" I asked, ready for a good laugh. I made a point of getting up and walking around the clearing while she talked.

"One of us could step on the wrong stone and the whole floor would cave in and we would fall to our deaths."

"That is the stupidest-" Just then the stone I had stepped on sunk under my weight, causing all the other stones to fall and us along with them.

* * *

I groaned. The fall had not been pleasant. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the hole, at least a hundred feet above. I carefully went over my whole body, making sure I was not seriously hurt before trying to get up.

As I stood, I took a closer look at the hole I was now trapped in. The wall, since it was a circular hole, was bare. The stones, it seemed, had fallen into exactly the same places they had come from, only a hundred feet lower. Ashley was still unconscious a few feet away. I quickly checked her over. I was soon confident that she was fine, just having a harder time waking up than I did.

"Ashley, Ashley! You need to wake up!"

"Wha-?" Her eyes slowly opened. "What happened?"

"You were right."

"Oh. Well, at least one good thing happened." She sat up slowly, then jumped to a fighting stance. "Who are you?" she called over my shoulder.

I spun around to see one of the most beautiful women I had ever laid eyes on. She looked as if she had stepped out of the wall, with skin the same dark brown and a moss dress that seemed to be part of her body.

"I am Rissai," her voice was more beautiful than I had imagined. "I am the mistress of this world. It is my privilege to give one wish to whoever awakens me. And you, my dear boy, did just that."

"Any wish?" It had been the first question to come to my mind, but Ashley had asked it first. Her tone of voice was wary, as if she did not trust Rissai.

"Any wish, no matter how great or small, I will grant it. But only to the boy."

"I know." Ashley was obviously mistrusting of anyone who surpassed her, for Rissai did so in both beauty and kindness.

"Do you know what your wish will be?"

Yes, I did. Or at least I had known at first. I was going to wish I knew where Karone was, but if she was dead or hurting…. I soon decided that it would be better if she had never been kidnapped at all.

"Andros," Ashley's voice was much softer than it had been, gentler, "there's an old saying on Earth: 'Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it.'"

I shook my head at that, sometimes Terran humans made no sense at all.

"I wish Karone had never been kidnapped."

"Done," Rissai said.

The next thing I knew I was in the park with Karone, playing with the ball. I was seven years old again and everything was right with the world. No monsters ever showed up and no one else on KO-35 reported any missing children.

I am recording my experiences of that other life for two reasons: I know some of my knowledge of the future will be valuable (for one thing I can stop Zordon from being captured), and because I am forgetting. I am only seven years old here, and I am beginning to return to that way of thinking and feeling. The memories of the past eleven years are like a dream and I know that soon I will forget them entirely; I will need this record if those experiences are to be of any help at all.

Everything is going to be okay. Karone is safe, I can keep Zordon from ever being captured and I will never need those Terran Rangers to help me. But if that's the case, then why do I feel like there is something _very_ wrong?

* * *

Later that night the seven year old Andros awakened screaming. Something had happened, something bad. He was eventually coaxed back to sleep by his mother, but couldn't stop thinking that it was gone, lost, and it might never be found. When he was asked what "it" was, he had no idea, he only knew that it was important. 


	2. Chapter 2: Changes

Author's Note: I don't know who came up with the idea of Ashley's brother being named Jeff, but I stole that since is seems like a good name.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Mz. Daydream: AU means Alternate Universe. Lots of things are about to change for the other Rangers.

Phantom Rogue: Get them together? Huh? No, I'm just kidding, they'll get together... sort of.

Ashley HammondAstro Yellow: Here it is, I told you I'd try for every day.

* * *

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**Chapter 2 - Changes**

Andros eventually did forget about his old life and even about the record he had made of it. He and Karone became normal siblings, the kind who fought a good portion of the time. But he never lost the feeling that he had lost something, and he couldn't help but wonder what it was.

He, Karone, and Zhane, became the Red, Yellow, and Silver Astro Rangers respectively and were there to defend KO-35 when Dark Specter attacked. Zhane was badly wounded and had to be put in the MegaShip's cryochamber, something that Karone always blamed Andros for. Andros didn't listen much while Karone yelled at him afterwards; he was too busy trying to shake the strange feeling of déjà vu the battle had left him with.

Many months later news of Zordon's capture came to them, and many more months later they were asked to go to Earth to aid the Terran Rangers in their battle against Dark Specter's forces.

* * *

Jeff Hammond was having a very bad few weeks. The Power Chamber had been destroyed and the Turbo Rangers' powers were gone with it. Well, not "gone" per say, but they couldn't morph. They still had the accelerated healing and smattering of super abilities that came with the Power, but other than that they had nothing. Thankfully he and Phantom still had their powers. Phantom had come back to Earth when the invasion had begun; it turned out he was Cassie's Fet-na, or one true love, but in a weird alien way that meant they had always been connected or something like that.

The invasion was being led by Dark Specter's heir, a young woman by the name of Celestia. She had taken over Divatox' post just after the pirate had destroyed the Power Chamber, and had begun with a full-scale invasion of Earth. The Rangers were lucky that Earth had many other super heroes to guard it, but all were falling fast and none could leave their own homes for long periods of time. At times like this everyone in the super community seemed to be wondering why so many of them were under the age of eighteen when they got their powers.

"Good news," Justin said, coming into what had once been Billy Cranston's kitchen. The former Blue Ranger had had the most high tech gear of anyone the Rangers knew, so they had come to his house to set up a new base. Mr. Cranston had been very happy to have so many youngsters running around again and was glad that they were able to give him a more detailed version of Billy's whereabouts than he had previously been allowed to hear.

"Celestia has decided that a handful of superheroes who already have enemies to fight, four powerless Rangers, and two lone Rangers are too much for her and is leaving Earth?" Carlos asked.

"No, but we are getting help."

"What kind?" T.J. asked.

"A ship just entered orbit around Earth and began attacking Celestia. It's piloted by two Rangers who have come to help us, but they do ask that both the Phantom and Infinity Rangers hurry up and help them out." Phantom and Jeff were already hurrying out the door.

* * *

Some time later, after Celestia had been beaten back to a semi-safe distance the remaining four Rangers were teleported to the MegaShip's bridge, where Andros, Karone, Phantom, and Jeff had already begun introductions.

"I'm T.J., this is Carlos, Cassie, and Justin. We _were_ the Turbo Rangers."

"You defend this planet?" Andros asked.

"With a little help," Cassie said, taking Phantom's gloved hand.

"Four powerless Rangers and two of the galaxy's most sought after lone Rangers have managed to defend this planet for over a month?" Karone asked.

"Earth has enemies outside of Dark Specter's forces, and thus has heroes other than the Power Rangers," Justin said defensively. "They've been helping, but they can't always."

"They won't have to anymore," Phantom said. "There are three unused Astro Morphers, three of you can have them."

"You can't just give away our morphers!" Karone cried.

"You need three more Rangers, they need powers, it seems like a fair deal to me," Jeff said.

"No one ever said we were staying on Earth," Karone said.

"Yes, they did," Andros sighed. "We go where we're needed, and we're needed here."

"We're needed looking for Zordon."

"Half the galaxy is looking for Zordon, we're needed here." With that Andros walked over to a console and pressed a few buttons. A drawer containing the three remaining morphers opened. "Sorry we don't have enough for all of you," he said as he handed them to T.J.

"It's okay," T.J. said. The once-leader looked over his team. "Justin, I think you should sit this one out."

"No way!" Justin said. Those who knew the boy all seemed shocked at his pronouncement. "I mean, I won't be a Ranger again, but I'm not letting you guys have all the fun."

"Good," Carlos said, ruffling the smaller boy's hair, "I don't know what we'd do without you to keep us all laughing."

Karone, still fuming, turned to her brother, "Why don't you show them around the ship and I'll-"

"It would probably be a good idea if we got to know each other better," Cassie said, "since we're going to be fighting together."

"Fine," Karone said, plunking down in one of the chairs, "what do you what to know?"

"Where do you come from?" Justin asked as he and the others took seats themselves.

* * *

After the Rangers had all finished their stories Karone turned to Jeff. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What?"

"It means 'ask.'"

"How did you get your powers?"

"Oh." Jeff was silent for a minute, making Karone wonder if she had asked the wrong question.

"When I was eight," he began, "my little sister and I were playing in the park near our house. Some strange monster showed up, knocked me down, and grabbed Ashley. He took her and I haven't seen her since."

Jeff paused for a minute, trying to get a grip on his emotions. "No one believed my story, this was before Rita was released so monsters weren't generally believed in. I knew what I had seen though, and started investigating the odder occurrences in Earth's history. These led me to find the hiding place of the Infinity Powers, I had to convince my parents that a semester in Peru would be good for me, but I managed and even saved a whole village along the way. I've used my powers and the friends I made before and after I became a Ranger to help me look for my sister. I'm beginning to wonder if she's even still alive."

"She is," Phantom said, speaking up for the first time.

"How can you be sure?" Karone asked.

Phantom said nothing and the conversation quickly turned to the two original Astro Rangers. They were careful not to mention Zhane, both still worried that he would never wake up.

* * *

After all the sharing was over the MegaShip's new residents were shown to their rooms, all except Phantom who apparently needed to sleep on his own ship, though only Cassie seemed to know why. They were given a quick tour, then left to their own devices, it seemed the siblings were still not too keen on their newest teammates.

Andros, it seemed, was at least making an effort since he had had returned to the bridge, determined to review all of DECA's files on Earth.


	3. Chapter 3: Memory

Aww, that's so cute, everyone thinks they know what's going on...

Ashley HammondAstro Yellow: You only think you know... Just kidding, you totally do.

jenny: I'm so glad you like the name, it was the best I could come up with and I thought it sounded a bit too much like the name of that girl Billy ended up with.

Mz. Daydream: Yup, Ashley instead of Karone. I thought it sounded cool and I'm glad you thought that too.

Phantom Rogue: Yes, I liked the twist too. I'm just kind of sad I had to write it, I would have liked to read someone else's version of it.

C.C.C.: Here, I updated so now you don't have to wait.

* * *

Author's Note: This was originally two chapters, but they were both so short I combined them so you wouldn't have to wait another day to have anything actually happen. Incidentally, that means that a _lot_ happens in this chapter, so brace yourselves. Plus, I'm not the best at writing action, so don't expect any great battle scenes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, don't you understand? Nothing!

**Be Careful What You Wish For…**

**Chapter 3 - Memory**

Andros was becoming very confused. Reading through his younger self's records was like reading Supreme Court Case verdicts. He eventually decided to wait a few weeks, until he was in a better mental state, to try reading them again. They hadn't helped much so far anyway, all they had said was that some monster had kidnapped Karone. It was this part of the story that made Andros wonder if he hadn't just been jealous of all the attention Karone was getting and had made up a story about her disappearing to make himself feel better. With that thought Andros decided to leave the message alone, it probably wouldn't help anyway.

* * *

It was an average morning when the conversation once again approached the missing Ashley. 

"She's definitely not on Earth?" Carlos asked for the hundredth time.

"No," Jeff sighed, "but I think Zordon may have had an idea of where she was. When I asked him he always said that he wasn't sure."

"Wasn't sure of what?" T.J. asked.

"He'd never say, just 'I'm not sure.'"

"That's weird," Cassie said, "even for Zordon."

"Andros!" DECA said suddenly and with more emotion that one would have expected. "Zhane's heart has stopped."

"What!" the Red and Yellow Rangers cried. Both were up and running before any of the others had time to ask who Zhane was or why his heart was being monitored.

When the Rangers, all of them, finally reached the engine room they were shocked to find a Ranger in a silver suit stepping out from the wall.

"I told you, you should have put a camera in the stasis room," Karone said happily as she ran to give the newest Ranger a hug.

"Not that I don't love the attention," the man who was apparently Zhane said, "but what's going on?"

It took a while to explain everything that had happened in the past two years but eventually Zhane was up to date, and more than willing to explore the strange concept of French fries.

After everyone had gone to sleep that night Andros snuck into the cryochamber. "Are you ready DECA?"

"Yes Andros," DECA said, "but even if it works and you survive unscathed, you will be disoriented for some time afterward."

"I'm willing to take the risks DECA, just tell me what to do."

* * *

The Rangers were very lucky that Zhane had woken up when he did since their next battle was attended by Celestia. The former Turbo Rangers, along with Phantom and Infinity, had all met Celestia when she first attacked Earth; she had decided to come down to introduce them to their future leader. She had apparently decided that it was time to meet the alien Rangers as well. 

"So, these are the Astro Rangers," Celestia said. "You don't look like a challenge at all."

"Looks can be deceiving," Karone said.

"Really? Why don't you prove it?" That was apparently the signal since her forces charged forward as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Careful guys," T.J. yelled over the din, "she wouldn't have come unless she was looking for some fun!"

"It's nice to know I wasn't defeated by complete morons," Celestia said as she brought her sword down towards the Blue Ranger's head. T.J. dodged and met her with an attack of his own.

The other Rangers leapt into the fray, all except Andros. He stood on the sidelines, watching the exchange between T.J. and Celestia.

"Andros!" Karone called, stopping a Quatron from annihilating her brother. "Andros! What's wrong?"

"She's- she's not supposed to be fighting us."

"Well, she's doing a good job of it anyway! Come on! We need your help!"

* * *

"He never moved," Karone said, "he just kept staring at her." She and the others were eating dinner and reviewing their latest battle. 

"Maybe she did something to him," Jeff suggested.

"Yeah," Carlos said, "like slipped him a love potion."

"When would she have done that?" Zhane asked. "He's always on the ship and if she could breech our defenses, I doubt it'd be to make Andros fall in love with her."

"No one ever said he was in love with her," Karone growled.

"Then why was he looking at her liked that?" Justin asked.

"Like what?" Karone demanded, getting to her feet. "He was wearing a helmet, none of us could see how he was looking at her. For all we know, he's-"

"For all we know," Cassie said gently, placing a hand on Karone's shoulder, "he's just under a lot of stress and he'll be back to his old, grumpy self in a few days."

* * *

A few days later Andros got the chance to redeem himself. Celestia had decided to accompany her latest monster to Earth herself and was having a fine time fighting the Rangers. 

"You're not going to win," Red Ranger said, meeting her sword with his own saber.

"Really? I was about to say the same to you," Celestia said just as even more of her troops arrived.

"One day Dark Specter will fall, and where will that leave you?" Andros asked as he slashed at her stomach.

She dodged. "On his throne."

Andros just managed to evade a blow at his ankle. "Do you really want that--to rule such an empire?"

"Of course I do. I _am _evil." Their battle had stopped for the moment, both parties searching for a reason to continue fighting.

Karone had been fighting Quatrons a few feet away and saw her brother battling their main enemy alone. She had quickly dispatched two foot soldiers and ran over to strike Celestia's back.

Andros saw all this over his enemy's shoulder and quickly grabbed Celestia, pulling her down. He ended up with her in his arms, leaning over her as if they had been dancing and he had just dipped her. Before Karone could notice her brother's apparent betrayal she was distracted by a very angry Ecliptor.

"You don't have to do this," Andros almost pleaded.

"Yes, I do," Celestia said sadly.

Andros returned the princess of evil to her feet then turned to help his friends. The Red Ranger and Celestia avoided each other for the remainder of the battle, and each was strangely quiet when they returned to their ships.


	4. Chapter 4: Confession

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's note: None of you see what's coming, I feel so powerful -- and so bad... This chapter's a bit longer and a lot happens in it, more than last chapter.

AH/AY: Yeah, they are in love, isn't it cute? I feel bad that I already read your new chapter before you get to read mine.

Mz. Daydream: Yup, it's her, or is it? BWAHAHAHAHA! Yes it is. But does it matter?

jenny: Imagine Ashley, then imagine Astronema, then imagine what Ashley would do with Astronema's wardrobe. There's Celestia.

Phantom Rogue: I keep telling you people that I'm updating daily, or trying to.

Enjoy all!

**Chapter 4: Confession**

Celestia had taken on human form. She did not want to be on her ship and knew she wouldn't be missed for a few hours at least. She had gone down to Angel Grove Park, her favorite place on Earth. She didn't know why she liked it so much, but she had decided early on in the invasion to leave it standing, she couldn't bear to let it be destroyed.

She was alone, most people having retreated to their homes after her last attack. She slowly walked along the paths, twirling a yellow daisy in her hands.

"I knew you'd come here," a voice said.

Celestia turned to find the unmorphed Red Ranger sitting on a park bench. "What do you want?" she spat.

"To talk," he said, and when he looked at her she couldn't say no. He tapped the seat next to him and she obediently sat down.

"It's not supposed to be this way," he said after a few minutes.

"What way?"

"We're not supposed to be fighting, not like this anyway."

"How should we be fighting?" Celestia asked, sincerely intrigued by the turn the conversation had taken.

"We're supposed to be on the same side, and I'm supposed to hate you and- and I don't know…."

"After all you said to me this morning, you'd hate me if we were on the same side?" Celestia asked, suddenly very happy that Dark Specter had forbidden her from ever dating a boy.

"No," Andros cried, jumping to his feet. "I changed things! Before, you were a Ranger and Karone was kidnapped and Jeff didn't have any powers and I didn't have to put up with Justin and--you have no idea what I'm talking about."

"None," Celestia said.

Andros kneeled down in front of her. "You know Jeff, the Infinity Ranger?"

"Yes."

"He's your brother. You were kidnapped when you were seven and his search for you led him to become a Ranger. Before I made a wish to change things none of that ever happened, it was _my_ sister, Karone, who was kidnapped and turned into the princess of evil. That's how I know you can be good, because the way things used to be, you were the Yellow Ranger."

"And you hated me."

"You're not listening," Andros said, rising to his feet.

"Yes, I am. You hated me in this reality only you can remember, and now that I'm on the other side, now that I'm _unavailable_, you want me."

"That is not the point!"

"I know that's not what you mean to be the point, but that's the point to me." She sighed and stood. "What do you plan to do about all of this?"

"I don't know."

"I think you should tell your team, one of them will probably have an idea." With that she walked away.

"Don't you even care?"

"About what?" she asked, barely bothering to turn.

"That you were kidnapped, that you're Infinity's sister."

"Yes, but that's your problem now, isn't it?"

* * *

Andros was strangely quiet for the next few weeks, always hesitant in battle and never calling for extra practice sessions. He was always being nice to Karone, as if she would break if he wasn't careful, and avoided Jeff at all costs, including a strange incident where he ran into the girls' bathroom. Eventually his sister and best friend decided it was time to confront him about his strange behavior.

"What is going on, Andros?" Zhane asked. "You've never acted like this before."

"Nothing," Andros said, trying to leave the bridge.

"That's it," Karone said, pushing her brother back into his chair. "DECA, call the rest of the Rangers in here."

When everyone else was assembled Karone turned back to her brother. "Whatever is going on is affecting the way you lead this team and we deserve to know what it is."

Andros was silent for a minute, weighing his options, in the end he decided on the truth.

"When we first arrived on Earth, I asked DECA to let me see all of her files relating to the planet. One of them was something I had written when I was seven years old."

"But we had never even heard of Earth then," Karone said.

"Let me finish," Andros said gently. "I didn't manage to read much, I didn't even get to the part about Earth in fact, but I knew what was written was important. I had forgotten what was written in the message you see, and something about the magic that allowed it to be written wouldn't let me read it without some discomfort. In the end, I asked DECA to help me revive the memories that the message related.

"Just over twelve years ago I made a wish, a wish that changed history. Because of the gravity of the wish it turned back time, allowing me to relive my life from the moment of change rather than just giving me memories of what would have been and erasing the old ones."

"I'm confused," Justin said, "but what did you change?"

Andros sighed and turned to Karone. "In the original version of reality you were kidnapped when we were children. As far as I can tell from what's going on in this reality you became Astronema, the princess of evil."

"What!"

Andros ignored his sister's outburst and turned to Jeff. "Also in that reality, you weren't a Ranger. You never needed to become one because your sister was never kidnapped by a monster."

"Is that all?" Cassie asked, giving Jeff a chance to process.

"Not quite," Andros said. "In the original version of things Ashley was the Yellow Turbo and Space Rangers."

"So," Jeff said after a moment of shocked silence, "you're saying that because of your wish, whoever originally kidnapped Karone, kidnapped Ashley instead and Ashley has become Celestia?"

"Yes."

"How do you know Celestia is Ashley?"

"Well, she looks like the Ashley I remember, and-"

"And what?" Carlos asked.

"I think she's my Fet-na."

"What!" Jeff cried, jumping to his feet.

"The night after Karone was supposed to by kidnapped I woke up with this horrible feeling that something wasn't right, that something was lost."

"You think it was her being brainwashed, the delicate link you had with her was being broken," Phantom said.

"Yes," Andros sighed. "Every time I've faced her in battle here I can't seem to shake the feeling that I shouldn't be fighting her, that I should be protecting her."

"Was it like that before?" Jeff asked, searching for a reason not to go into over-protective big brother mode.

"No, I hated her before."

"It's the different reality," Zhane said. "There, you must have been scared of ever getting close to someone because they'd get hurt like Karone and I did. I did get hurt there, right?" Andros nodded. "Good, well, not good, but- you know what I mean! Anyway, you didn't want to get too close to her so you pushed her away. Here, you have no reason to think you'll hurt those you love and you've subconsciously been searching for her your entire life, so now that you've found her you're not willing to let a silly thing like being mortal enemies get in your way."

Everyone looked at Zhane in shocked silence.

"What? I know things!"

"Well," T.J. said, "this is confusing."

"Is there any way to return our memories of that world?" Carlos asked.

"It is highly doubtful," DECA said. "Since Andros made the wish it stands to reason that he would be the only one who remembered the way things were."

"I have a question," Karone said. "Is she worse than me?"

"What?" Andros asked.

"Is Ashley a worse evil princess than I was?"

"Yes, she is _much_ worse. I can't believe I ever thought she was a sub par Ranger."

"We should tell her this," Zhane said. "If she knows how things could have been-"

"She'll never believe us," Cassie said, "she'll just think we're trying to trick her."

"I already told her," Andros said. He held up a hand to stop all the questions the others wanted to ask. "I'm not sure whether she believed me or was annoyed with me or both, but she didn't try to kill me."

"That's a plus," Zhane said.

"Can we make another wish?" Phantom asked.

"That's a great idea!" Carlos cried. "You can make another wish."

"How did you make the wish before?" Justin asked.

"We were on Vega Three, and there was this woman…. She said she could grant any wish."

"DECA," Karone said, "set a course for Vega Three. What are you going to wish for?"

"I don't know," Andros said. "I'll have to be more careful this time."

* * *

Author's Note: Astronema was totally evil and horrible to fight. You can pick your reason why Andros says Ashley's worse: Andros just hates fighting the women he loves, Astronema was Karovan so she still had some small connection to the family she lost, Astronema has the locket so she still thinks there's hope out there, Andros just doesn't remember things well, or anything else you can think up. Review!


	5. Chapter 5: Destiny

Mz. Daydream: This is what happens when you make up words, you mess them up! It was supposed to say Fet-na (like at the beginning of Chapter 2). Sorry about that all! Andros is in love with Ashley, sort of. He's still kind of shocked about the whole "she's supposed to be a good guy and why did he find her attractive even before he knew that?" thing. Yes, Karone and Zhane are "together" in the sense that they like each other, they both know they like each other and if you want them to be together it's really up to you since... well, you'll see. You like Andros and Ashley like this? Uh oh... You better read the rest.

AH/AY: I updated! I updated! No threats! No threats! I hope you don't hate the new twist that has just come up.

jenny: Yeah, it's an author thing.

C.C.C.: Here you go, all updated!

Phantom Rogue: Man, it's great to be the only one who knows what evil twist is in store!

* * *

Author's Note: Mz. Daydream got a longer comment because what she wrote more that was commentable, so don't hate me. Also, don't hate me for the twist, I've been warning you--I think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even this computer.

* * *

**Be Careful What You Wish For…**

**Chapter 5 - Destiny**

"I'm going with you," Jeff said when they reached the planet.

"I have to-" Andros began.

"Would you stop being so self-righteous? This is my sister too and I'm not going to just let you go down there and mess up things even more."

"Fine," Andros said, realizing just how much the Hammond children had in common.

* * *

"This is it," Andros said. It had taken them over three hours to find the clearing and neither Ranger was very happy.

"Which stone did you step on?" Jeff asked.

"I don't remember."

"What do you mean you-?"

"I wouldn't have remembered when I had actually lived through this, what makes you think I remember now?"

"Well, I guess we'd better step on them all."

Andros remembered the falling part, though he wished he hadn't. The cave looked exactly the same as it had the first time, but this time he didn't have to wake anybody up.

"Hey!" Jeff yelled. "Genie-lady! Get out here!"

"Hello," Rissai said from behind them. "I am-"

"We know," Andros said. "We just need to make a wish."

"Fine," she turned to Jeff, "you may make your wish."

"Him?"

"Me?"

"You are the one who awakened me," Rissai said serenely, "it is your wish to make."

"All right," Jeff said, and began pacing the room. "I have to be careful about this. If I wish for the wrong thing we could end up in a situation worse than this one."

"Why don't you just keep it simple?" Andros asked. "Just wish for what we came here to change."

"No," Jeff said. "If I wish that neither Karone nor Ashley was ever kidnapped, then-"

"Done," Rissai said.

* * *

"Wait, I didn't-" Jeff cried.

"Didn't what?" a seven year-old Ashley asked.

"Come on," he sighed, grabbing his little sister's arm.

"But I wanna keep playing," Ashley pouted. "I've been sick for-"

"I know, but I have to go home and do something, it's very important."

"But-!"

"Wait," Jeff said, stopping in his tracks and letting go of Ashley. He immediately captured her again, this time in a massive bear hug.

"What was that for?"

"Just for being you."

* * *

Jeff had more luck in remembering what happened than Andros had. He, like Andros, wrote down all that had happened, including what he knew of the world that had come before Andros' wish. He then dragged his mother to Kinko's and used all of the money in his piggy bank to make as many copies of the history as he could. Jeff proceeded to hide copies of it all over the place, so that he would never be able to go too long without reading it. Lucky for Jeff his parents thought that it was some sort of strange game and respected his demand that they never read it.

It was because of this that Jeff managed to remember to spend a semester of his sophomore year in Peru, thus ensuring that he wouldn't be left out of the action when the wish's consequences caught up to them all. Jeff even managed to act surprised when he was teleported to the Power Chamber after a particularly nasty battle and saw his sister underneath the Yellow Ranger's mask. He had insisted on taking her out to dinner that night, glad he could finally show his pride in her accomplishments.

Unfortunately, whatever changes took place also caused Jeff to be suddenly called away to deep space to help defend Eltaire. He didn't have time before he left to warn anyone of Zordon's impending capture or the siege on the Power Chamber, and he was too busy fighting when he got there to think about much other than surviving.

* * *

It had been a long day. Divatox had sent a particularly nasty monster and the Turbo Rangers were more than exhausted from the effort it took for them to defeat it. They were not allowed to rest immediately however, since Dimitria had announced she was leaving. With all of that out of the way all five Rangers were more than willing to use the bedrooms in the Chamber. Even through the structure's multiple rebuildings, the bedrooms had been kept, just in case one of the next Ranger teams wanted to take full advantage of their base's safety.

Ashley had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the yellow pillow. She never remembered anything specific that happened in her dreams, but she knew that she was not alone in them and she always awoke with a feeling of being loved and cared for. She knew that whomever she shared these dreams with was real and would never allow her to come to harm.

It would have been like that again this time, had she not been awakened by the sound of explosions.

* * *

Galactus sat straight up in bed. He pulled on his clothing and stormed out of his room.

"She was not asleep, my prince?" Ecliptor asked in an annoyingly calm voice.

"Of course she was asleep, I would not have been compelled to sleep myself if she had not been. She was untimely awoken."

"By what?"

"I do not know, but I felt fear. I will be much more content when I find her and can make sure that no harm comes to her myself."

"Do not worry my prince, your souls are drawn to each other, you will find her."

"Yes, I just hope she isn't dead by then."


	6. Chapter 6: Trapped

AH/AY: No! No MegaZords! I'll be good and update! Here, see? Here it is! Hey, there are no MegaZords in this story... I never noticed that.

Mz. Daydream: You're totally right about everything, don't worry. Also, I hope you like Cassie/Phantom too, there's more of them than Karone/Zhane.

Arwennicole: A bad feeling, huh? Go with it. It serves you well.

jenny: Actually, I thought of that. But then I decided that I could go on forever and never actually finish the story. Actually, now I'm getting good ideas. Maybe in a sequel...

AuroraDragon: Does no one read the Author's Note? I said the story is all done! I'm just chopping it into chapters each day, and they all happen to have good cliff-like places after short amounts of time.

Phantom Rogue: Fight? Who said anything about fight? This dimension is totally screwed up! I don't know which twisted part of my mind thought of it! It's so crazy and wrong! But a lot more happens here so at least there's that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Twists are fun, aren't they?

**Be Careful What You Wish For…**

**Chapter 6 - Trapped**

Ashley had managed to stay alive through the battle, as had the other Turbo Rangers; the only problem was that Divatox had survived as well, and won.

"Five little Rangers, all in a row," the space pirate taunted. They were standing in the open air where the Command Center's main room had been, the five Turbo Rangers were in chains. "Without you, Earth will soon fall."

"Earth has other defenders!" Justin said.

"Very true Blue Ranger," Divatox said, grabbing his chin, "but their enemies are already falling under Dark Specter's control and Earth cannot withstand such a united enemy."

"Evil is never truly united," Cassie spat, "you just pretend to be united so you can stab each other in the back to gain more power."

"You will each make wonderful gifts for Dark Specter." Divatox walked down the line, inspecting her prizes. "I wonder what he'll do with you?" she asked the Yellow Ranger.

* * *

"What!" Jeff cried. He and Phantom were sitting in a hole on the surface of Eltaire and Phantom had just given him some rather bad news.

"Cassie is in trouble. I do not know how bad or if the others are in the same situation, but I need to go to her."

"Eltaire-"

"Has its own Rangers. We have driven back Galactus' forces as much as we can, others will carry on."

"All right," Jeff said, picking up his blaster, "let's go." He popped his head out of the hole and fired at the Quatrons a few hundred feet away.

* * *

"Well done Divatox!" Dark Specter boomed. He and his generals were feasting in celebration of Zordon's capture and the defeat of the Turbo Rangers. The said humans were still in chains and were being forced to serve the meal.

"What will you do with the Rangers?" Rita asked as Carlos refilled her goblet. He was sorely tempted to spill some of the wine on her dress, but all the Rangers had been warned that if any of them messed up, it would be their friends who paid.

"I am not sure," Dark Specter said. "Ah, I believe I will let my son decide!"

"Decide what father?" Galactus asked as he walked in - an hour late. "I apologize for my tardiness, but I was busy dealing with the Infinity and Phantom Rangers, it seems they have-" Galactus stopped dead when he saw who was serving Prince Gasket, he was certain that she was the woman whose dream he had been ripped from only days before, his Fet-na.

"As you can see," Dark Specter explained, oblivious to his son's current dilemma, "Divatox has managed to capture the Turbo Rangers of Earth. Rita had just asked me what I intended to do with them when you walked in. I believe I will let you decide."

Galactus turned to his father, an idea quickly forming in his mind.

* * *

Ashley had never felt more trapped. Divatox had told them about Galactus, or she had ranted about him and they had been able to hear her all the way in the brig. He was Dark Specter's heir and the reason Divatox had been so vicious in her attack that day. It seemed the dark prince was a bit more competition than Divatox liked and she needed something to put her over the edge, five defeated Rangers seemed to fit the bill nicely.

Ashley had expected someone more like Zedd or Ooze, not the handsome young man who walked into the room and looked right at her. Once she saw him she knew he was the one in her dreams, the one who she had thought would never harm her, would keep her safe, _be_ safe. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, and Ashley had no doubt that he had recognized her.

'Maybe,' she thought as Galactus turned away from her, 'the dreams were part of a plan to weaken the Rangers.'

'Then why have you been having them since before you got the powers?' the rational part of her mind countered.

"They cannot be allowed to stay together," Galactus said, making his way over to inspect Cassie. "If they are they will surely escape." He lifted a lock of Cassie's hair and let it drop, "So this is the Phantom Ranger's love? He has good taste." A few villains snickered and were quickly silenced by Dark Specter's growls. "You should give one of them to each of your most loyal subjects father, the couples will have to share one between them," he bowed to Rita and Zedd in apology.

"Yes," Dark Specter all but purred, "a brilliant idea. I shall name you off," he said to those gathered, " and you shall choose your Ranger. My son, you may choose first."

Divatox stifled a cry. She should have been chosen first, she captured them.

"I thank you for your generosity father," Galactus bowed then began examining each Ranger in turn; T.J., Carlos, Justin, Cassie, and finally Ashley. She refused to look at him, determined to keep her face impassive where the others had been defiant. "I choose this one."

"You have chosen well Galactus," Dark Specter said, looking Ashley over carefully from his seat above the crowd, "she will be very… diverting." Ashley didn't even blink, most likely because she had expected a fate very similar to that even before Galactus showed up. "Divatox, you may now choose."

The pirate practically flew out of her seat. She grabbed both T.J. and Carlos and placed them side-by-side, trying to decide which one was the better choice. She only decided when Dark Specter couldn't take it anymore and yelled at her to hurry up or he'd give her pick to Elgar.

"I always preferred a man who could lead," she said, grabbing T.J.'s arm.

"Zedd, Rita."

The couple conferred for a moment, then chose Carlos. "He will make a very good soldier for the dark side," Zedd said.

"Just be sure to turn him into a monster or something," Dark Specter warned, "evil Rangers never turn out the way they should. Mondo!"

"We will take the small one," Mondo said, "he is by far the most intelligent of the group and will make an excellent cyborg." Justin paled.

"Ivan Ooze, I am sorry to keep you waiting, but your years on that comet have prevented you from proving your loyalty as much as the others have."

"I understand," Ooze said, "and I do not mind. The Pink Ranger would have been my first choice in any case."

The Rangers were not allowed to say goodbye to one another and were quickly shuttled off to their new prisons.


	7. Chapter 7: Names

AH/AY: Well, huh, that depends on your definition of "sweet." I hope you like it!

Mz. Daydream: Yup, you should feel special! I hope you like the C/P-ness, it comes in chapter 8, so you'll have to wait another day to find out.

Phantom Rogue: Wow, you nailed this chapter! I hope you enjoy!

Arwennicole: Yup, it could be bad.

jenny: I'm glad you think it's interesting!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Author's Note: Have fun reading! And remember, some things you may think should have stayed the same may have changed as a result of the wish.

**Be Careful What You Wish For…**

**Chapter 7 - Names**

"There is a ship approaching," DECA said.

"Can you identify it?" Karone asked.

"It is the Phantom Ranger's ship."

"He must want something," Zhane said, "Phantom's ship can be ten inches in front of you and you'd never even know unless he wanted you to."

"Phantom Ranger, requesting docking," DECA said.

"Let him on," Karone sighed.

The Red and Silver Rangers hurried down to the docking bay to meet one of the greatest Ranger legends they had ever heard of.

"Hi!" A young boy who looked only a couple years older than Karone came out of the ship. He was wearing the oddest clothes either Ranger had ever seen, and did not look at all serious enough to be the legendary Phantom Ranger.

"_You_'re the Phantom Ranger?" Zhane blurted.

"Oooh no. I'm the Infinity Ranger, Phantom's just giving me a ride while we try to save his girlfriend, and possibly my sister, we're not really sure if she's in trouble or not."

"What?" Karone asked.

Jeff sighed and leaned on the nearest wall. "I'm the Infinity Ranger. Phantom and I were helping the Rangers on Eltaire. He got some sort of telepathic feeling that his Fet-na, the Pink Turbo Ranger from Earth, was in serious trouble. We haven't had any communication with Earth in a while so we think that maybe the other Turbo Rangers are in trouble as well. My little sister is the Yellow Turbo Ranger so I'm coming partially to help my friends and partially to make sure my sister is safe."

"Oookay," Zhane said. "Why do you need us?"

"That was Phantom's idea, I have no idea why we're here."

"We are here to ask you if you had heard anything about our friends," Phantom said.

Karone and Zhane shot each other a look. "We have heard rumors," Karone said slowly, "that Divatox managed to capture a team of Rangers and that Dark Specter gave one of them to each of his most loyal servants."

"Great," Jeff said, "so some weird alien guy has my little sister locked up somewhere. This place just keeps getting better."

"What?" Zhane asked.

"Nothing," Jeff said quickly, looking away.

"If you are not on your way to help anyone else," Phantom said, "we would appreciate your help."

"Really?" Zhane asked, reminding Jeff of a kid who'd just had Santa Clause ask him to help with the delivery that year.

"Wait a minute," Karone said harshly, "we can't just-"

"Help two of the greatest heroes in the universe save five of our fellow Rangers?"

Karone could not fight that logic, so she simply turned to the newcomers. "I'm Karone."

"Karone?" Jeff choked.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?"

"No, it's just- no."

"I'm the Red Astro Ranger and this is Zhane, the Silver Astro Ranger."

Jeff groaned.

* * *

"You cannot ignore me forever," Galactus said.

He and the Yellow Ranger were in his room for the fourth night in a row. Nothing had happened, at all. All she ever did was stand there and ignore him.

He had not expected much at first; after all, they were enemies, but he had expected at least _some sort_ of response. That first night he had talked to her, yelled at her, he even took off all his clothes and danced around like a drunk Triforian, but still she never even looked at him. He could no longer enter her dreams and was beginning to wonder if he should just let Darkonda have her, as the monstrosity was always hinting he should do.

But then, every time he began to think that way he would look at her and be reminded that this was the woman he had spent his entire life looking for, and giving her over to anyone simply because she would not have him was out of the question.

After he realized she wouldn't react to anything he did he decided to simply talk. He told her of his childhood, his worries, the problems of running an evil empire.

"The Red Astro Ranger destroyed my family when I was just a little boy. Someone saved me, I don't know who, somehow they got me to Ecliptor and he raised me."

Galactus had laid back on the bed for comfort and closed his eyes, not wanting to see the woman he loved ignore his pain. It was this fear that made the hand on his knee even more shocking.

"It must have been very hard for you."

"It was," Galactus said softly, barely daring to breathe and not moving a muscle for fear he would scare her away.

"Ecliptor, I can understand," she said after a minute, "but Dark Specter?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't see Dark Specter as a very-- nurturing father figure."

"He wasn't, but he did choose me to be his heir."

"Why?"

Galactus took a chance and sat up, he was rewarded when she didn't scamper away like a frightened animal. "Can I ask you one question before I answer?"

"That depends on the question," she sighed.

"What's your name?"

He was rewarded yet again when she smiled and looked at him. "I'm Ashley."

"It's nice to meet you, Ashley."

* * *

"So," Jeff said at breakfast one morning, trying to be nonchalant, "there are only two Astro Rangers?"

"There are supposed to be more," Zhane said through a bite of pancake, "but we're the only two who were available to take the power when the war broke out."

"What do you mean 'available'?"

"My brother should have been the Red Ranger," Karone said.

"You don't know that," Zhane said softly.

"Yes, I do," Karone said firmly.

"What happened to your brother?" Jeff asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"He- he was kidnapped when we were little."

"By a monster?" Jeff's head was now in his hands, as if he was afraid to look up.

"Yes."

"Who you never saw?"

"Yes."

Jeff made a sound which the other Rangers would have thought came from a wounded animal, if they hadn't heard Jeff make it himself.

"What's wrong?" Zhane asked.

"I'm not sure if I'm right, so I don't want to worry you unnecessarily. _But_, I suggest we hurry and find the Turbo Rangers, just in case I am right."

"Approaching Aquitar," DECA said.

"The Aquitian Rangers have been having a hard time, since Ivan Ooze is currently turning all their oceans into--whatever that stuff is that he's made out of," Zhane said.

"We'll have to help them later," Phantom said, "Cassie's in trouble."


	8. Chapter 8: Beauty

Arwennicole: Um, okay, I won't tell you.

AH/AY: No! She is in danger _now!_ As you will soon see.

Mz. Daydream: If any serious K/Z-action happens it won't be until the end, which is a ways to go. Be glad of that though, since I'm rewriting the end to make it better! No, the wishing won't go around. I thought of that, then decided that that was too much work and would eventually become predictable. I may use the idea of other people (other than those I've already written wishing in this story) wishing for a sequel, if I do one to feed my inner plot bunny.

C.C.C.: Right side. Huh. Interesting. You better keep reading.

Phantom Rogue: You think you have a sick mind? You should see the stuff I don't write! Glad you like it.

Disclaimer: I'm so poor the college I go to is paying for everything for me (and since when I wrote this it was a community college), how could I own Power Rangers?

Author's Note: You are all welcome! This chapter was originally all Phantom/Cassie because I thought that this section deserved to stand alone, then I looked over and saw Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow's MegaZords and decided to latch what was originally the beginning of next chapter to the end of this one. I hope you are happy! Also, this means that the title of the chapter really only refers to the first part, not the A/A part at the end.

Also, Happy Talk Like a Pirate Day! Arrg, shiver me timbers! Have fun!

**Be Careful What You Wish For…**

**Chapter 8 - Beauty**

Ivan Ooze had originally decided to keep Cassie as a simple prisoner, one who he could show-off whenever other evil villains happened to stop by. But two escape attempts and a blown up factory later, he decided to try a change in tactics.

"Don't worry my dear," he called down, "this won't hurt- much."

She had been allowed to stand--for aesthetic purposes she was told--her hands and ankles bound to the floor with chains. She wouldn't have been all that worried, were she not in a giant tube attached to one of the ooze dispensers. Ooze was above her on a catwalk, poised above a lever that no doubt activated the dispensers. Cassie closed her eyes.

"Now we can't have that," Ooze said, and sent a bolt of electricity down at her. The girl's eyes shot open with the pain, but she refused to cry out. It didn't matter though; Ooze pulled the lever.

Cassie could feel the substance covering her body, but then she felt something very different. It was _entering _her body. She began to fight against her bonds in earnest, but these movements soon gave way to the hardening of the substance in her veins.

Once the tube began to overflow Ooze pulled back the lever and pressed a button, opening vents at the bottom of the tube. Once the ooze had receded a perfect Pink Ranger statue was left behind, her features with a slightly pink hue to them due to the ooze in her body. Every aspect of the statue spoke of pain and fear. Ooze placed it in the dining room.

* * *

Phantom raced through what had once been trees on what was now called Ooze Island. The trees had been completely filled with ooze, making them solid as stone, Phantom had no desire to find out what would happen to a living being who suffered the same fate.

The other Rangers had been more in favor of calling the Aquitian Rangers for help, but Phantom would hear none of it. He couldn't feel Cassie anymore, and was beginning to wonder just what Ivan had done to her.

Phantom eventually came to the massive factories Ivan had built, completely destroying the beautiful landscape that had once existed on this island. Phantom headed for the most heavily guarded building, it looked more like a home than any of the others and Phantom knew that Ooze would keep Cassie close, one did not let a Ranger prisoner out of one's sight for long.

Phantom snuck in the house through the kitchen, knowing that at that time of night there wouldn't be much cooking going on. He was careful to keep his invisibility on and not to touch anything; pots and pans had a way of banging into each other no matter how lightly they were touched.

When Phantom silently stepped into the dining room however, he couldn't help but drop the invisibility in shock. There, in the center of the table was his Cassie. It was obvious that she had suffered the same fate as the trees, and that it had been even more painful than Phantom would have imagined. His movements were jerky and forced as he climbed up on the table and he could barely keep himself from crying out in pain at the fate of his beloved.

"Cassie," he croaked, rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand. "Oh Cassie, what has he done to you?"

He did not know how long he stood there, touching her, speaking to her, begging her to awaken, but soon the sun began to rise and he knew he had to leave, but he would not leave her there, even in death. He picked her up - which was very hard due to both the odd position she was in and the extra weight of the ooze - and carried her out into the forest. He quickly dug a hole, knowing that hers might be the only body ever to be buried in dirt on that world, since Aquitians buried their dead in the ice at the poles. As he looked down at Cassie, frozen in pain as she was, he couldn't help but cry.

There was no one around, and it wouldn't have mattered if there were, he demorphed and lay down in the hole with her. He had never been able to demorph in front of anyone, not since the accident. He had been badly wounded, so much so that he should have been put in a cryochamber, despite the dangers they posed even to Rangers. He wouldn't abandon the fight though, and asked that instead the healing components of the chamber be integrated into his own suit. They were, and the ruby was found to power the suit as it slowly rebuilt the parts and systems of his body that it had been replacing. The suit had finished its work only months after he had first met Cassie, but he couldn't bear to demorph. He knew that the damage was repaired, but he did not know the extent of the scarring, and did not want to have anyone look on him in fear, least of all Cassie.

Now, as he lay there in that grave, cradling her frozen form, he knew he would never know if anyone could look on him without fear, for he would never have been able to demorph for anyone else until she accepted him.

* * *

She was cold… and crushed. It was like something was pressing in on her, keeping her from moving, keeping her from thinking. She couldn't fight it, all she could do was scream, and cry, and moan. Finally she had fallen into silence, unable to even gather the energy to make sounds in her own mind.

Eternity seemed to pass, and everything was moving; colors blurred in her vision, but they didn't matter since she wouldn't have been able to make sense of them in any case.

She had felt no emotion during the first eternity, but the second was all sadness, sadness that came from without rather than within. Sadness and loss filled her and eased the pressure on her mind. Then there was light, a red light that filled her up and made her body and mind free to move once more.

There was something near her, something holding her and shaking. She did not know what it was, but she knew it and knew she loved it and it loved her, though she didn't know how she knew. She slowly, for she had not yet caught up with time fully, wrapped her arms around the thing and realized it was a man, a man who was crying.

He froze when she touched him and looked up at her. His face was marred by tracks from the tears and his eyes held sadness and fear, then hope and finally joy so full she felt she would drown in it.

"Cassie?" he asked, as if afraid she would deny it.

Her answer came slowly, for she had to first remember that it was indeed her name that he had uttered. "Yes."

And then he kissed her, full and long, as a man who has been lost in the desert takes his first sip of water.

His kiss did what the sadness and the light had not and she was fully revived. That said, it is understandable that she pulled back suddenly.

"Phantom?" she asked, breathless.

His eyes grew large and the fear had returned. "I-"

She stopped him with a hand on his cheek. "You saved me, you brought me back." When he seemed at a loss she decided to ask a question. "What is your real name?"

"Airek," he breathed.

She giggled. "It is a perfect name, for the perfect man," and she kissed him, one swift, gentle kiss. She then pulled back and took in their surroundings. "Why are we in a hole?"

* * *

"Why did we share dreams?" Ashley asked. She was lounging on Galactus' bed, not at all worried that he would try anything.

"We are Fet-na," he said, as if that explained everything. He was sitting in the window, looking out at the stars. He could feel her angry look, or maybe he could feel her anger itself, either way he decided to explain. "It means that we love each other, and only each other. From our first moments of life we were destined for one another and because of the great distance that separated us at birth whatever force runs the universe decided that we should be connected, so that we could find one another more easily."

"So, you're my one true love?"

"You could say that, yes."

"Are there many people like us?"

"I don't know. I don't think anyone's ever counted."

There was a moment of silence, broken by Ashley's question, "Why did you split us up?"

"I needed to make sure that I got you, and the only way I could think of was to have my father give each of you away."

"Do you have any idea what they must be doing to my friends!" Ashley demanded. She had gotten up off the bed and was gesturing frantically with her arms. "Most of them would rather have died than be subjected to the fates you gave them! It would have been better if we'd all died."

"No!" Galactus stood to face her. "I cannot allow you to be harmed, no matter what happens you need to stay safe."

"Why?" she asked defiantly.

"Because I love you!" With that statement the floodgates were opened and Galactus couldn't stop himself from kissing her. He had promised himself that she would make the first move, she needed to start this for her own piece of mind, so he was rather shocked when she deepened the kiss and even began pulling him toward the bed.


	9. Chapter 9: Devastation

Mz. Daydream: It's okay, when I was writing I had to be careful not to call him Andros by mistake too. Also, I made a point of never saying whether or not Phantom really does have scars, he just thought he might. I leave it up to you to decide whether or not he does.

AH/AY: Which two?

Arwennicole: Fine, have your theory. It could be wrong! (No, really he is.)

jenny: Really? You really liked it? That makes me so happy!

Phantom Rogue: Yes, very together.

ooo

Disclaimer: I still own nothing!

Author's Note: Today's my Birthday! Yay! That means that you all get an extra long chapter! Well, longer than usual. So, I expect a great deal of birthday wishes and thank yous in those reviews! Come on people, share the love!

**Be Careful What You Wish For…**

**Chapter 9 - Devastation**

"Galactus has Ashley?" Jeff asked. He, Karone, Zhane, Phantom, and Cassie were all sitting around the table on the MegaShip. "Galactus has Ashley!"

"You need to move on," Karone said.

"You've said that about ten times now," Zhane said.

"Okay," Jeff said, taking a deep breath. "We need to save her."

"We need to save the others first," Cassie said. "Hey!" she said to silence Jeff's protests. "I saw the way Galactus looked at Ashley and I saw the way she _never_ looked at him. She's a big girl, she can take care of herself, but the others definitely need our help more. Ashley would agree with me," she added, effectively shutting Jeff up for the rest of the conversation.

The team decided to get Justin next since he was youngest and thus most impressionable, and because what was being done to him would be harder to fix than the spell that was being done to Carlos or whatever was happening to T.J.

ooo

"You can't fight this forever," Divatox purred in his ear. "Soon you'll give in."

"I will never give in," T.J. grunted each word with considerable effort.

Divatox just laughed. "Yes you will."

ooo

"It looks like they sent the welcoming party," Zhane said as they reached the edge of the Triforian system. The Machine Empire had been sent to topple the Triforian one and had already set up extensive borders around the system.

"Power up weapons and shields," Karone said. "Everybody hold on."

It turned out that "everybody hold on" wasn't such a great plan. The Rangers, including the new Pink Astro Ranger, were soon captured and taken to see Mondo and Machina.

"I was wondering who would lose their Ranger first," Mondo said. "It figures it would be Ooze, he was always so overly confident."

"What have you done with Justin?" Cassie demanded.

"Come here Cyborg," Machina called. "We hope that he will be the first in a long line of once-human machines."

The Rangers turned to see Justin, or what could have been Justin. His left arm had been totally replaced by a robotic one, as had the bottom three-fourths of his right leg and his left knee. His right eye, ear, and cheek, as well as his nose, had been replaced by a metallic mask with circuits and lights visible on its surface.

"Oh, Justin," Cassie breathed. The Pink Ranger highly doubted that even true love could cure Justin of what had been done to him.

"These are the Power Rangers," Mondo said. "Tell them who you are."

"I am Cyborg 0001. I am a servant of the Machine Empire."

"No!" Cassie cried. She broke free from the guards, raced over and took Justin by the shoulders. "You are Justin Stewart, Blue Turbo Ranger."

"I am Cyborg 0001," he said without emotion and grabbed her wrists. Cassie sucked in her breath at the strength he possessed; she was soon kneeling before him.

"Let her go," Machina ordered. Justin did. "Leave us." When Justin was gone she turned back to the Rangers. "I believe Ooze will be happy to have you back," she said to Cassie. "And I am sure Dark Specter will be able to find homes for all of you."

ooo

"Oh my God," were not the first words Galactus wanted to hear that morning. He forced his eyes open to see Ashley franticly pulling her clothes back on.

"I can't believe I did that," she muttered.

"If it makes you feel any better, it was quite enjoyable."

She glared at him. "_That_ is the problem. My friends are in trouble and I should not be giving pleasure to the person who put them in trouble… or taking pleasure in him for that matter."

"Well, at least I know you enjoyed yourself as well," Galactus grumbled. He pulled himself out of bed and laid a hand on her shoulder. It was meant to comfort her, but instead she recoiled.

"Don't touch me," she whispered. "Don't ever touch me again."

It was Galactus turn to step back. He dropped his hand, hurt written on his features, though she could not see them with her back to him. "Is there anything else you want me to do or never do?"

"Let me go," she said in a small voice. It was the first time she had made the request of him. She had always spoken of her friends freedom, never her own. She turned suddenly, her eyes pleading. "Let me go to free them and I promise I will return to you when I am done."

"You could die," Galactus said simply.

"And you won't allow that to happen," she bowed her head.

"No. But I will send Ecliptor to help your friends."

Her head shot up once more. "Really?" Galactus had never heard her voice take on such a tone, it was as if she was a small child and he loved her even more for it.

"Really."

"Thank you!" she threw her arms around his neck. Gently, he pulled away from her, careful not to touch her anymore than she had already touched him.

"You told me never to touch you again," he said simply, grabbed a tunic and walked out of the room.

Ashley was left alone, feeling as if she had just strangled a puppy.

ooo

"This isn't working," Divatox raved.

"It will work, my queen, you must give it time," Porto said.

"I don't want to give it time! I want that stupid Ranger to give up now!"

"Do not worry, soon he will weaken and Maligore will be able to take over his body."

"He had better," Divatox growled and stormed off the bridge.

ooo

"Phantom Ranger," a voice whispered from beyond the door.

"Who is there?" Phantom asked.

"Ecliptor. I have been sent to save you."

"What?" five voices asked at once. The door swung open then to reveal Ecliptor and two very immobile robots. "Come, we must hurry."

"Wait," Karone said, "why are you helping us?"

"There is no time, we must hurry."

"This is no time to look a gift horse in the mouth," Jeff said, rushing out the door.

"A what?" Zhane demanded, but was soon dragged out by Phantom.

The group raced through the hallways, meeting virtually no resistance to their passage. Ecliptor had planned well.

"Wait," Cassie said as they neared the MegaShip. "What about Justin?"

"That is taken care of," Ecliptor said. The whatever-he-is ushered the Rangers onto the ship and no one had the sense to stop him from entering as well. When they had managed to take off someone finally noticed them and a battle began. The MegaShip was faster than anything the Machine Empire had though, and was soon leaving the Solar System.

"Now," Karone said, getting up from her seat and slamming Ecliptor into one of the walls. "What about Justin?"

Ecliptor held up a strange purple jewel and pressed one of its faces. A blue form teleported onto the bridge and collapsed, it was Justin.

"I would suggest you restrain him, he is still part of the Machine Empire," Ecliptor said.

Phantom and Zhane hurried to do that while Karone held Ecliptor. When they returned she asked, "Why did you help us?"

"Galactus wishes to keep the Yellow Ranger happy and she will not be so until all of her friends are free."

"What makes him think we won't come to free her ourselves?" Cassie asked.

"Nothing, but he does not believe she will leave with you."

"What?" Jeff asked, then sank into one of the chairs as realization hit. "He's her Fet-na."

"Yes."

"I think we need to talk," Jeff said, "now."


	10. Chapter 10: Adjustments

AH/AY: Thank you again. You were actually the first one to wish me a happy birthday, so it's extra special! Also, sorry I'm updating so late in the day. Dads...

Arwennicole: Don't worry, it does... I think. I haven't actually looked at the end since I wrote it.

Mz. Daydream: I can't make things easy for them... otherwise no one would read my story. Also, since you mentioned Phantom, read today's Author's Note!

C.C.C.: Here You go!

DizneeDol: I'm glad you like it, here's another chapter!

Phantom Rogue: I'm glad you reviewed at all.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: No one commented on Phantom's name. Thus, I am giving five bunny points to whoever can figure out why I gave him the name I did. "What are bunny points?" you ask? Well, they are absolutely nothing! But you will get the satisfaction of knowing you figured it out and all the world can see it in your review! So go think! But first read! (I tell you Phantom's name towards the end of chapter 8.)

**Be Careful What You Wish For...**

**Chapter 10 - Adjustments**

"So, Galactus is my brother," Karone stated more than asked.

"Yup," Jeff said.

"And this is the second in a series of wishverses?" Cassie asked.

"As far as I know."

"And Karone used to be an evil princess?"

"That's the theory."

"Wow," Phantom said.

"That is the biggest understatement I have ever heard," Ecliptor said.

Everyone shot him the dirtiest looks they could muster.

"What are you going to do about it?" Ecliptor asked.

"We should try to make this universe work," Jeff said. "As far as I can see we just keep getting more messed up versions of the original. If we keep wishing we're eventually going to end up with a world where Zordon and Dark Specter are tango partners and Goldar walks around in a pink tutu."

"He has a point," Karone said. "But-"

"We can always change it," Cassie said. "That's the problem, we'll always have that option."

"We won't," Phantom said, "not unless we have to."

"How do we-?" Zhane began.

"Stop!" Ecliptor yelled. "You are just going to keep having the same discussion. Let's just get back to helping your friends."

"He's right," Karone yawned. "Plus, I could use some sleep."

ooo

Reptos could not sleep. His dreams were plagued by images of Power Rangers, Power Rangers who helped him, who cared for him. Whenever he saw himself in the dreams he was one of them, wearing the uniform, using the power. He approached his master and mistress about it and both told him that the dreams were a way of telling him that he needed to kill a Power Ranger. He asked them where, for there were none on Phaedos. He was told to be patient; Rangers would come.

ooo

"What did you do to him DECA?" Zhane asked. All of the Rangers were gathered around Justin's bed. He was no longer looking at them with those empty eyes; instead he seemed determined not to show whatever he was feeling and had even spoken to them civilly.

"I tapped into his systems and deleted the programs that were repressing his human self."

"Can I get up now?" Justin asked.

"Sure," Jeff said kindly and gave the boy a hand.

Justin stood and looked down at his body. He slowly ran his hands over his chest. He still wore a shirt but could apparently feel whatever they had done there as well. He moved up to his face and winced slightly at the coldness of the metal against his one human hand.

Finally he turned to them and forced a smile, "This is gonna take some getting used to."

"Justin-" Cassie began.

"I'm okay," he assured her, "or I will be. Now, who's next on the list."

"Carlos," Karone said, "we should be coming up on Phaedos soon."

ooo

Galactus did not return to his room for two days. He did not mean to, but Dark Specter was coming to visit soon and everything needed to be perfect. The prince had ended up sleeping at a computer console both nights, but was determined to sleep in his own bed on this night, even if it did mean being tortured by Ashley's cold demeanor. He gently pushed the door open, trying to sneak in without scaring her.

Ashley was sitting in the window, staring out at the stars. When she heard the door close she jumped to her feet.

"Galactus!" she cried, jumping to her feet.

"Dark Specter is coming," the prince blurted.

"What?" Ashley asked, shock and fear filling her eyes. "When?"

"Tomorrow, that's why I've been gone. I've been making everything perfect for his arrival."

"How long will he be here?"

"I don't know, but he'll want to see you."

"See me what?" Ashley did not like the idea of Dark Specter wanting to see her, regardless of the reason.

"Just see you being a slave." He had begun rummaging through the wardrobe Ashley had been using, pulling out clothes and throwing them on the bed. "Capturing one Ranger is hard enough, but a whole team? He wants to enjoy this victory."

"What do I have to do?"

"I'm not sure. I could always say I gave you a love potion."

"What!"

"Then you'd have to follow me everywhere and fawn over me every chance you got," he sighed, completely ignoring her outburst.

"Why do you have to say you gave me a love potion?"

"Because, under no circumstances is Dark Specter to find out that you are my Fet-na, and there is no other way to explain the good treatment you get." He sighed again. "That's it then, you're going to have to pretend to be under a love potion."

"You mean I have to follow you around like a lovesick puppy?"

"Either that, or risk Dark Specter asking that I send you to his quarters tomorrow night."

"I'll follow you around like a lovesick puppy."

"Good choice. Now, put on one of those dresses in the wardrobe. The yellow one, we want to remind him that you're a Ranger, not just a normal lovesick puppy."

Ashley threw a pillow at his head.


	11. Chapter 11: News

AH/AY: Hey! I didn't have school too early this morning either! That's how I reviewed yours so early!

Mz. Daydream: You love the love potion idea huh? You might not after tomorrow's chapter! Sorry you have to wait another day so see what I mean!

Arwennicole: Okay, I've already written the end, it's set in stone, or rather hard drive. So even if they did make another wish I wouldn't go back and change it. Sorry, that's just how I am. So, you had better hope they don't go make another wish, or you'll be sad. Also, I'm glad you liked the pillow thing, I almost had to cut it.

DizneeDol: Actually, not much A/A happens in this chapter, but a _lot_ of it happens next chapter, so check back tomorrow!

Phantom Rogue: ... If I say anything concerning your review I'll give away major plot points. Thus, I will just say that I hope someone guesses about Phantom's name too! No one else even mentioned it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Okay, this chapter is longer than usual so that tomorrow you can read a lot of A/A-ness. Today, there's not so much, just filler that I had to add because of my own silly ideas and wants. Also, someone better guess about Phantom's name! I am very disappointed in you people! I'll even give you a hint: Cassie wanted to be a singer, much like another young woman whose name started with a "C." And although Cassie never mentioned _opera_ music, she would probably be good at it. Huh? Huh? Come on, my mother knows why I named him Airek! You guys can figure it out! His namesake's movie came out last December! You have to be able to guess it now! Come on, five bunny points! Bunny points!

Okay, I'm done now. Just read the story.

**Be Careful What You Wish For…**

**Chapter 11 - News**

Reptos was running through the forests of Phaedos, searching as he always did for Dulcea and the powers she protected, when he smelled something he had never smelled before: people, seven of them. He raced after the scent. These could be the Rangers he was told of….

ooo

"Are you sure Carlos is here?" Justin asked. The team, along with Ecliptor was walking through the dense Phadoesian jungle and had yet to see any signs of life.

"This is the planet Rita and Zedd were sent to conquer," Ecliptor said. "It stands to reason that they would keep him with them."

"Then where is everyone?" Cassie asked. "Shouldn't we have met troops by now?"

"Dulcea is a shape shifter," Phantom said. "She, along with Zordon, was one of the original Rangers. I have been told that she was on a solo mission and was losing. Her zord was dying, her enemy was going to destroy an entire planet, and she had reached too deep into the Power and lost too much, she was dying. She paid a great price to save that world: she bonded with her zord, merged with it fully."

"What was her zord?" Zhane asked quietly.

"No one knows, and those that do will not tell. But you can be assured that she is somewhere in these woods, in her zord's animal form, watching and waiting."

This statement caused everyone to begin looking over their shoulders for an animal that might be the legendary warrior in disguise. They were not given much time to do this however, since a giant lizard monster jumped out at them just then.

"For future reference," Jeff yelled over the creature's snarls, "I don't think this is Dulcea." He quickly dodged a slash made at his chest and summoned his sword; there was no time to morph fully.

Karone was thrown back into one of the trees and slumped down between its roots; she would not awaken soon. Zhane took personal offence at that and began attacking the creature in earnest. It evaded some of his attacks, choosing to taunt him by taking most, its thick skin protecting it from being injured. Cassie and Phantom stepped in to help Zhane, but all three were soon thrown back as well.

"He must hit very hard," Justin said, his voice taking on a monotone quality, "to knock them all out."

"Ya," Jeff agreed, "he must." He morphed quickly as Ecliptor and the creature sized each other up, then the two should-be enemies attacked together.

"Stop!" Justin yelled after a few moments of impressive swordsmanship.

"Why?" Ecliptor grunted as he tried to push the creature back.

"I think that's Carlos!"

"What!" Jeff cried as the creature pushed him back into a tree.

"What makes you think this is your friend?" Ecliptor asked, sounding out of breath for the first time since the Rangers had met him.

"His fighting style, it's Carlos' but with alterations. I assume those came from the new body."

"So how do we fix him?" Jeff asked.

"I am Reptos," the creature said, jumping away from his foes.

"That's Carlos' voice," Justin said.

"Carlos?" Jeff asked.

"I am Reptos."

"Do you have any idea who we are?" Justin asked, gesturing from himself to Jeff.

"Rangers. I must kill you."

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"You have invaded my dreams, try to trick me. I must kill you to stop them."

"We can't enter other people's dreams," Justin said. "If you're dreaming of us, it's because your subconscious is trying to remind you of your past."

"What past?" Reptos asked warily.

"You're one of us, a Power Ranger. We were captured and you were given to Rita and Zedd."

"No!"

"Carlos?" Cassie's voice was weak, but cut through Reptos like a knife. "Carlos, it is you. You're alive."

"I am Reptos."

"That's fine," Cassie said as she drifted back into sleep. "You'll always be Carlos though."

No one quite knew how to take this new turn of events. Four Rangers were still unconscious, Justin, Ecliptor, and Infinity were all unwilling to fight Carlos even if he was a monster, and Reptos/Carlos was having too much of an identity crisis to move.

Just then a white owl came out of the sky and landed on Reptos/Carlos head. There was a strange flash of light and then Carlos stood where there had been a monster. The owl had taken off once more, though it seemed to be tired from the work. Carlos looked around at his friends and Ecliptor, all were as shocked as he was.

Phantom slowly rose, cradling Cassie in his arms, as did Zhane and Karone.

"Apparently," Phantom said, "that was Dulcea. She used a great deal of her power to fix you. She couldn't before because Rita and Zedd would just change you back and you'd know what she was hiding as."

"Let me guess," Cassie said. "She spoke to you telepathically?"

"She is Eltairian, like me, it made it simpler."

"So," Zhane said, "you were the monster?"

"Ya, sorry about that, I didn't know what I was doing."

"Don't worry," Karone said, rubbing her back. "As long as you're also Carlos, I'm happy."

ooo

"So, Justin's a cyborg, Cassie was a statue, and now we have to go save T.J. and Ashley?" Carlos asked. He had just wolfed down three waffles, half a pizza, and two chocolate sundaes, saying that "being a giant lizard monster really takes it out of a guy."

"Not in that order," Jeff said.

"How many times must I tell you-?" Ecliptor began.

"I am not leaving my little sister with that evil prince, end of story."

"Ashley is safe with Galactus," Karone said. "And the longer she's with him, the more chance we have of Galactus turning good."

"Or Ashley turning evil," Jeff muttered.

"What are the odds of Ashley actually turning evil?" Cassie asked, holding up a hand to keep Justin from answering.

"She was in the last reality."

"But," Carlos said, "and I'm just guessing since I don't remember, she was brainwashed there and she was nice to Andros, even helped him figure out what to do."

"It doesn't matter," Justin said. "We need Ecliptor's help to save T.J. and if we go for Ashley first he'll just warn Galactus and sabotage us somehow. We go for T.J., Ecliptor leaves, and we figure out what to do from there."

"Fine," Jeff muttered, seriously wishing that he had just flown to Vega 3 on his own when he'd heard about Ashley.

ooo

"You are very lucky Galactus," Dark Specter said as he drank his wine that night at dinner, "Ooze, Mondo, and Zedd have all lost their Rangers, yet yours seems utterly devoted to you." As if to prove his point Ashley began running her fingers through Galactus' striped hair.

"Yes," Galactus purred, tickling Ashley's chin, "the others all tried to use their Rangers as weapons or torture them in some way, why wouldn't they want to escape? But my Yellow Ranger is completely enamored with me, I doubt she will ever wish to escape."

"What kind of love potion did you use?"

"The slowest acting one I could find, that way she wouldn't know it was happening and fight against it. It was a while before I could reap the rewards, but the wait was worth it." Galactus bit back a wince when Ashley pulled a bit of his hair. He had to admit though, she was doing a wonderful job of fawning over him, considering that at the moment she despised him.

Dark Specter laughed. "Yes, I hear Rangers are quite enjoyable companions, as long as they're not trying to kill you."

"I assure you," Galactus said warily, "they are."

"Do not worry, my son! I can tell that you are all she sees. If only Ooze had not lost his Ranger, I could have asked to borrow her…."


	12. Chapter 12: Freedom

AH/AY: Jeff, like Phantom, does not have a specific color. He wears the same kind of armor as Phantom, Gold Ranger, and Magna Defender though. I hope that helps you visualize.

Mz. Daydream: Well, there's not so much A/A-ness today as I thought there would be. See the Author's Note. Also, be sure to check your e-mail before you review this chapter, I'm just about to send you one that you need to read.

Arwennicole: I'm glad you liked it, sorry about the delay (see the Author's Note).

jenny: Well, at least your computer didn't blow up. I had a friend who had that happen and a few months later it happened to ours. On the up side we got a brand spanking new one that's way better than the old one. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Phantom Rogue: Okay, read the Author's Note, it has my apology. But don't worry, it'll happen tomorrow!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, Masked Rider, or Beetleborgs. (Don't worry they're only here to make a point.)

Author's Note: Okay, I know I said that today people would find out why they hate the love potion cover, but if I showed you today then tomorrow's chapter would be super short. Thus, you all have to wait another day. Only two chapters left! I hope you enjoy!

**Be Careful What You Wish For…**

**Chapter 12 - Freedom**

"They really are free," Ashley said happily as they entered the room that night.

"Yes, Ecliptor sent me word today that the Pink, Blue, and Green Rangers have been freed. Pink and Green have become the Pink and Black Astro Rangers, which I admit I'm not very happy about."

"What about Justin, the Blue Ranger?"

"They cannot undo what the Machine Empire did to him and his circuitry is not compatible with the Power, or something like that."

"Is there anything else?" Ashley asked, hoping for news of her brother or T.J.

Galactus sighed and indicated that she should sit next to him. "Your brother believes that this is not how things are meant to be."

"You mean he's not thrilled that his little sister is love slave to an evil prince? How shocking."

"No, not just us, everything. He has said that reality was different before, that in another version of reality he made a wish and it changed things, a lot of things. He also says that before that reality there was another, in which _I_ made the wish that changed things."

"That- is weird."

"Very."

"Do you think," Ashley began tentatively, "that we were happy before, in the other reality?"

"I don't know. Your brother knew we were Fet-na without being told."

"I never told him that I was having those dreams, I don't see how he would have even known I had a Fet-na."

"But why would I wish to change things if we were happy?"

"Maybe we weren't. Or maybe you didn't know we wouldn't be when things changed."

"What do you mean?"

"On Earth, we have a saying, 'Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it.' It means that you don't really know what you have until it's gone and that sometimes what you think you wanted really turns out to be worse than what you had before."

"Maybe- maybe things never should have been changed."

"Or maybe they should have been, we have no way of knowing."

"What if we could be together, what if your friends had never been captured, what if you could have everything you ever wanted?"

Ashley shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "I don't know; all I know is what we have now."

"Are you honestly content with that!"

"No, but no one ever said life would be easy!"

"But what if it could be?" Galactus sighed and turned away. "I'll be in Ecliptor's room."

"No, Dark Specter might find out," Ashley said gently. "You should stay here."

ooo

"It is done Divatox!" Porto yelled. "The Red Ranger has finally given in!"

"Wonderful!" the pirate screeched.

ooo

"We're almost to Earth," Karone said.

"Earth," Carlos sighed, "I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever see her again."

"I would say 'I know what you mean,'" Cassie said, "but I don't think I missed Earth that much."

"How do you think the others are doing?" Jeff asked. He was answered when Prince Dex's face appeared on the screen.

"Thank goodness you're back," he said.

"Ya," came a young girl's voice from the background, "I don't know how much longer our mom was gonna buy the whole 'we're vacationing with friends' alibi."

"Who is that?" Zhane asked.

"That's just Jo," Dex said. "She's one of the Beetleborgs. She and her brother migrated over here to help me out while the other one runs around the globe helping whoever needs help at the time."

"Then who's defending Charterville?" Justin asked.

The face of a young boy, about Justin's age, appeared where Dex had been. "The Astral Borgs, don't ask."

"We're gonna need your alibi to work a bit longer, Jo," Cassie said and the girl groaned in the background. "We're just in the area to save a friend."

"Who?" Dex was back.

"T.J.," Carlos said, "we got captured when Divatox destroyed the Power Chamber and each of us was given to one of Dark Specter's minions as a gift. It's taken us this long to escape."

"Well hurry up and save everybody else, Earth needs all the heroes it can get right now." Dex broke the connection.

"You heard what he said," Justin said, "let's get T.J."

ooo

Getting T.J. turned out to be a lot harder than anyone had originally thought. First, Ecliptor had had to change his armor so he wouldn't be recognized and the others couldn't help but laugh and the polka dots he now sported. Then, they had gotten into Divatox's ship (after hours of planning and crawling through air ducts) only to find T.J. _kissing_ Divatox.

"Oh, Rangers," Divatox said, catching her breath. "Here to rescue your friend?"

"Obviously," Cassie said.

"Well you're too late. He's gone," Divatox said cheerfully.

"He's standing right there," Carlos pointed out. "I mean, it's obvious you put a love spell on him, but he's still-"

T.J. laughed, but his laugh was unlike any they had ever heard their friend utter. "I am not T.J.," he said in a booming voice, though it was no louder than theirs were. "I am Maligore, my wife has finally found a body suitable for me to take up residence in."

"Then where's T.J.?" Justin asked, his voice wavering slightly with fear; he had faced Maligore once and did not wish to repeat the experience.

"T.J. is dead," Divatox smirked. "Now, I am in such a good mood that I am willing to let you leave, but only if you do so immediately."

"We're-" Jeff began in a tone of defiance.

Karone laid a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go," she whispered.


	13. Chapter 13: Surrender

AH/AY: Well, he's either dead or possessed. Either way it's bad. Ashley's happy? You better read.

Mz. Daydream: FIVE BUNNY POINTS! Yes, you win. You are actually the only one who guessed so it wasn't that hard.

Arwennicole: Read. That's all I can say without giving away part of the story.

jenny: Yes, it was sad. But that was the only thing I could think of to happen to T.J. I hope he fogives me.

GreenDayFan1: Hey! Welcome! You're just in time! Anyway, I do feel bad about T.J., but I needed to do something to him. Don't worry, it all turns out okay in the end. Just read. Also, kudos on reading all 12 chapters in one sitting!

Phantom Rogue: Yup, only two left. It makes me kind of sad. I might write a sequel though, just because I had so many ideas for this story and only used a few of them. If I don't do that I will probably write something else in PR. Don't worry! I will (probably) return! Now read, a lot happens in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Author's Note: Read and enjoy!

**Be Careful What You Wish For…**

**Chapter 13 - Surrender**

"He's been possessed by Maligore?" Galactus asked. He was having breakfast with his father who had been visiting for two days. He had told the tyrant that Ashley had been completely worn out from her "late-night duties," and was being allowed to sleep in. In reality Ashley had slept as far away from Galactus as possible. She had even woken up screaming from a nightmare and refused to let him comfort her.

"Yes, isn't it wonderful? I would love to see the looks on the other Rangers' faces when they find out. It seems though, that your Ranger won't care."

"Why not?" Galactus asked through a mouth full of fruit.

"Because all she seems to see in all the universe is you. I daresay she had feelings for you before you gave her that potion, she looked like she did at the banquet."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." In reality Galactus had noticed Ashley's every move that first night he'd seen her.

"Oh yes, she avoided your gaze completely, a sure sign of interest."

Just then Ashley walked into the room. "Oh yes, I almost forgot," Dark Specter said. "I thought the love spell looked like it was wearing off a bit, so I had one of my mages make a stronger version."

"What?" Galactus asked, spraying wine all over the table.

"A bit much before was she? Well don't worry, it will wear off in a few hours and you can go back to your old one if you really liked it better."

"But-" Ashley had already reached the table and was sitting in Galactus' lap, trying to pull open his tunic.

"I insist you go try this out before it wears off, you'll hurt the poor girl's feeling if you don't. Plus she looks about ready to take advantage of you right here. Have a fun time, my son, I must leave for Phaedos now, it seems Dulcea is giving Rita and Zedd more trouble than they can handle."

Galactus sighed and picked Ashley up, this seemed to make her very happy and she began kissing his neck. When he reached the room he unceremoniously dumped her on the bed then went to sit at his desk, arms folded and a stern expression on his face.

"We are not going to do this Ashley," he said evenly.

"Why not?" Ashley asked, her voice taking on a low quality that made shivers go down Galactus' spine.

"Because you are under a spell-"

"I don't care," she laughed, coming over to him.

"You will tomorrow."

"Not if you cast the same spell again," she said, almost asking him to with her eyes.

"You don't want that," he stood and pushed her away.

"Yes, I do. I'm finally free to love you-"

"You're just saying that because the spell-"

"Who cares? I am enjoying this, and you could too if you would just-" she began fiddling with his belt.

"No! Ashley," he stopped, looking in her eyes for the first time that morning. The light that had been in them was gone, she was nothing more than an animal now, trained to love him. "Go to sleep," he said and zapped her with an energy bolt. He caught her in his arms and laid her gently on the bed. He then turned to his desk to contact Ecliptor.

ooo

"That's right," Galactus said. The rescue team had been at a loss as to what to do ever since coming back to the ship from Earth. They had not expected Galactus to call them hours after the event and tell them to come to his ship as fast as they could.

"You want us to come and get Ashley?" Jeff asked, torn somewhere between suspicion and relief.

"Before she wakes up if possible," Galactus said, his voice tight. "I want you to take her and go. I heard about your friend, and about the wishes. I want you to take her and go make another wish, fix this world. None of you should ever have been subjected to any of this." He looked over his shoulder then and sighed. "Please hurry."

The connection ended. "It could be a trap," Phantom said.

"No," Jeff said, "I don't think it is. But I agree with him, nothing as bad as all of this happened in the last reality, we should try to make things better, for everyone."

"I concur," Justin said.

"Me too," Cassie put in. Eventually all the Rangers agreed, then set a course for Eltaire and Ashley.

ooo

Ashley woke up in a bed she had never been in, in a room she had never seen. She was about to cry out when she saw her brother sleeping in a chair a few feet away.

"Jeff!" she cried, racing over to give him a hug.

He returned the hug in earnest, only letting her go when she began begging for air.

"What happened?" she asked. "How did I get here? And for that matter, where is here?"

"Galactus called us, he wanted us to come and get you and take you with us when we went to try and make another wish to change things. We're on the MegaShip, it belongs to the Astro Rangers."

"He called you?"

"Ya, do you know why?"

"No, I-" memories slowly began to surface. She had woken up the day before feeling hungry, but not for food, for… Galactus! She had thrown herself at him, many times and he had refused, even sent her back to her brother to try and change history, again. "Oooh," Ashley groaned and put her face in her hands.

"What happened?" Jeff demanded. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, it was Dark Specter."

"WHAT!" Jeff jumped to his feet.

"No. Galactus told him I had been given a love potion so Dark Specter wouldn't try to hurt me and Dark Specter didn't think it was working well enough so he cast a love spell on me…. It doesn't matter Jeff! We just have to fix things!"

"Fine, but we're talking about this later," he turned to walk out of the room, then stopped and turned back. "If we can't change history that is."

ooo

Dark Specter had apparently heard of the Rangers' last ditch plan, though the had no idea what it was and what part his son had played in it, and was racing after them with all the troops he could muster. As the only person without powers Ashley was sent to the surface to seek out the wish granter and to make the wish herself.

She found the clearing and fell into the hole easily enough, but figuring out what to wish for was more difficult. Jeff had told her what the last two wishes had been, but Ashley couldn't figure out any way to word the next wish to take care of those problems without creating entirely new ones.

She paced the chamber, wondering what her wish should be; what would save her friends, save the universe, and keep the lives of every Ranger from there to Onyx fromm sucking?

She had no idea.

She could think of no wish that would set things right, mainly since she had no idea what "right" was in this situation. Finally, she decided that someone else would have to make the wish to save the universe; all she could do was remind them of what had been. It was not the Ranger thing to do, but it was the only thing she could do.

"I wish," Ashley said firmly, "that, as if it were a dream, everyone who knows about the wishing or ever did would remember what has come before."

ooo

Dark Specter could not very well have brought Zordon so close to the Rangers, so he had left the Morphin Wizard in his son's care.

"Galactus," the floating head said, "you will never be happy this way. I know you feel for the Yellow Ranger and that you know she can never be with you if you remain evil."

"They could make it," Galactus said, careful not to mention just what they could make it to.

"To the woman on Vega 3 who grants wishes you mean?" Zordon asked.

"How-?"

"My present state allows me to sense the changes, even if I do not fully remember what has come before. If they do not make it you will never be happy, and neither will she."

"You don't know that."

"You and she are bound to one another. One without the other is not whole. Neither of you can be happy this way, with one of you evil and one of you good."

"She could turn evil," the dark prince protested half-heartedly.

"How? She is a Ranger; it would take much to turn her and keep her turned."

"I have access to the resources needed-"

"Galactus," Zordon said gently. "She would not love you."

The prince lifted his head; he had not realized it had dropped. "What do you suggest?"

"Shatter my tube."

"What!" Galactus cried. He gave the Morphin Wizard no chance to answer, "You're telling me that to be with the woman I love, I have to kill the man she views as a father?"

"Yes," the wizard said simply. "It is the only way."

"But-"

"Galactus. Andros," Zordon said gently but firmly, "it is the only way."

Galactus reached for his sword. "You're sure?" he asked, hoping against hope that the answer would be one he liked.

"Yes. Hurry."

Galactus closed his eyes and swung the sword in a wide arc.


	14. Chapter 14: Epic

Mz. Daydream: Yup, that Zordon is one smart cookie! Also, did you not read when Jeff was just talking to himself and whatsherface made that a wish? It doesn't matter though, that really was Ashley's wish.

AH/AY: NO! You can't quit writing! Here you go! Also, your question should be answered in the first few lines of this chapter.

Arwennicole: You really thought it was cool? I hope you still think that after reading the end.

jenny: Don't kill your computer, I promised a chapter a day and here it is. Also, thanks for the "wow"s, they made me feel special.

Mel: Glad you liked it!

Phantom Rogue: Yes, I thought that was a nice way to both show Galactus/Andros' love for Ashley and to get her to be the person to make the last wish (for now... BWAHAHAHA!). Okay, so I have been planning on a sequel for a while now, I just have to make it more... story-like. Also, I leave a few loose ends at the end here so I really should tie those up.

Disclaimer: I _still_ own nothing!

Author's Note: This chapter was originally just a page at the end of the last chapter, then I decided you needed more than an optimistic look at the future from Jeff so I made it longer and ended up cutting out Jeff entirely. I hope you like it since I rewrote this as 7 am on Friday in my school's Student Union. Enjoy!

**Be Careful What You Wish For…**

**Chapter 14 - Epic**

Ashley stopped, hand poised above the rod above her Jump Tube.

"Uh, guys?" Carlos voice came over the intercom.

"Set a course for Earth," Andros said, slightly breathless. "Let's get as far away from this planet as possible."

"What happened?" Cassie asked when they reached the bridge.

"I wished that everyone who knew what was going on would remember the other worlds, but that doesn't explain how everything got reset," Ashley said.

"Zordon," Andros said. "He told me to shatter his tube."

"What!" four Rangers chorused. "And you did it?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, he said there was no other way."

"Let's hope there's another way in this world," T.J. said stiffly and stood.

Everyone looked after him as he walked out of the room.

"Earth will be good for him," Cassie said. "Erutan is there, he'll take care of him."

"What about you?" Ashley asked.

As if on cue DECA piped up, "Phantom Ranger's ship is approaching."

"Never mind," Ashley said.

Cassie hurried to the Jump Bay to go talk to her Fet-na.

"I think I'll go to my quarters and call Earth," Carlos said, "I think Justin's gonna need an explanation."

That left Andros and Ashley alone on the bridge, even DECA's eye seemed to dim.

"So…" Ashley said.

"I should go-" Andros said, looking around for the exit like a trapped animal, "check on Zhane."

As he raced out the door Ashley wondered if she'd made the right wish.

ooo

Astronema had practically destroyed her ships engines trying to meet the MegaShip halfway to Earth.

"How long?" the girl asked. She had shed her evil persona for a more human one.

"That is uncertain," DECA said.

"He'll wake up soon," Andros said, entering the small room.

"How do you know?" Karone asked, not even turning to look at her brother.

"He remembers, just like the rest of us. He wouldn't stay encased in ice when there's a pretty young woman waiting for him to wake up."

Karone laughed, "That sounds like Zhane."

"What will you do now?" Andros asked after a moment.

"I don't know. I'm not going to be evil anymore if that's what you mean. What about you?"

Andros knew exactly what his sister was getting at. "I-I don't know."

"You should talk to her."

"I can't. She got hurt, a lot, because of me."

"She loves you."

"Why!" Andros cried. "I have done nothing to deserve her love!" He began pacing the room, hitting the walls whenever they got in his way. "First, I ignore her! I treated her like dirt! I didn't even think she was worthy of the Power! Then I make some stupid wish that gets her kidnapped and turned evil and she's actually nice to me there too! And then," (Karone sighed, this was getting tiring), "I get turned evil and get her friends killed and mutilated and possessed, all so that I can keep her with me! And even that backfires! Dark Specter put a love spell on her that not only had her throwing herself at me, but it had her liking it! She actually asked me to keep the spell going! She should hate me! I have done nothing at all worthy of her love!"

Karone really looked at her brother then, for the first time in that or any reality. "You," she said slowly, "are a fool." She then turned back to watch over her frozen love for a while more.

ooo

Ashley sighed and hurried out of the engine room. She had heard all of Andros' rant and wasn't sure how she felt about it. It was true, Andros' wish had caused her a lot of pain, but he hadn't meant it too and because of his wish they had discovered- discovered what exactly? That they were meant for each other? That they were in love with each other long before they had ever even met? It could be true, Ashley mused, she had felt for Andros the moment she had seen him rushing toward them and stopping in shock at seeing a bunch of terran teens on _his_ ship. It was relief that he was in fact, _not_ a giant lizard that had made her address him as she did upon his powering down.

Things would have been different she realized, had Andros never made that wish. Andros might have slowly allowed any feelings he had for her to surface and they could have had the nice, sweet, gently, sometimes-shy relationship she was used to. But that was no longer possible. Their relationship was forever altered.

"I'm sorry," the familiar voice said, halting her train of thought.

Ashley turned to see Andros standing in the doorway to her room. She suddenly realized that she had no memory of ever entering, her feet had simply carried her there of their own volition.

"For what?" Ashley asked.

"For just leaving like that. I should have stayed and talked with you. I don't deserve you."

"You aren't the only one who did bad things Andros. Frankly, I can't think of anything you could do that would make me stop loving you."

Andros ducked his head, shocked and embarrassed by Ashley's simple statement. "How- I don't know how this is supposed to work."

"Well, we've been teammates, mortal enemies, and lovers. I think dating might be possible."

"Really?" Andros asked hopefully.

"Yes, but we will have to work at it. We're used to each other being," she paused, searching for the right word, "different than we are now."

"It'll be an adventure," Andros said, not even bothering to hide the grin that he wore.

"No," Ashley said, linking arms with Andros. "We're Rangers, we have adventures every day. This will be epic."

The Beginning

ooo

Author's Note: There it is, **Be Careful What You Wish For...** is finally done! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did! There might be a sequel and if there is you should all congratulate yourselves on it since your reviews gave me inspiration for new stuff to happen in this particularly screwed up version of reality. If you have any questions that need answering I'll e-mail you the answers if you like. Just to clear things up, the combined force of Ashley's wish and Zordon's tube shattering allowed everyone to remember and reset the universe. I'm not sure you could get that from what I wrote. It's been a blast! Remember to review and possibly (in a while) look for the sequel with the appropriately titled name! (If you want I could e-mail you when it starts coming, if it ever does.)


End file.
